A Violet At Hogwarts
by T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9
Summary: Violet is a pureblood witch, but her friends are muggles. How will she bear having to leave them behind? Does she even have to leave them at all? Futuristic Four come to Hogwarts


**Chapter 1**

**Hi guys! I've decided that I am going to post more often. How does every other week sound? This story will be updated every other Thursday. Also, Harry & Hermione will be in Slytherin with Violet cuz why not. Wilbur, Penny, and Hiro will all be in different houses though. Draco will not be a blood supremist in this. He's only pretending to keep up the Malfoy reputation. This was inspired by Cat_Violin on Wattpad btw, so go check out her story.**

**VIOLET POV**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mum? When will I get my letter? Will Drake get his before me?" Violet Parr asked after her cousin, Draco Malfoy, and herself talked about once getting their letters to attend Hogwarts. _

_"You and Draco will both get your letters when you become of age Vi."_

_She looked up. "When will I become of age mum?" _

_"Violet, you know this. You will receive your Hogwarts letter in five years time. When you're eleven. But honey, even at Hogwarts, you cannot use your powers. Understand?"_

_"Okay mummy." The black haired girl smiled at her mother. This was going to be a long five years._

* * *

When she thought about it before, she really wanted to go to Hogwarts. But now that she had met some really good friends, she wasn't so sure. None of them were witches or wizards, so they couldn't attend Hogwarts with her.

She had also just gotten her acceptance letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. **Violet Parr**,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She was ecstatic when she had received it, but now that she realized that she had to leave her friends behind, she really didn't want to go. It hurt her to have to say goodbye to them. They had known eachother since they were six, and now she was throwing all of that away.

Penny Forrester. Her bestfriend of 5 years.

Wilbur Robinson. The snarky, hilarious and fun boy that had always made her laugh.

And _Hiro Hamada_. The awkward, adorable, and smart boy that she had come to love.

She would miss them.

Violet had told them that she had gotten accepted into a boarding school that was in the USA, and that she would be leaving them. She promised that she would come home on the holidays though.

'_I guess this is goodbye...'_

* * *

The time to leave for Hogwarts had finally came, and she was at platform 9 ¾. She was about to run into the pillar, but stopped when she saw a boy with big round glasses looking around frantically. He was obviously a wizard, so Violet decided that she would help him get onto the platform.

"Hey. Do you need help getting onto the platform?" She asked him, "'Cause I could help you if you'd like."

He swiveled around to face her. "Wait, platform 9 ¾, right?" She nodded and he continued, a smile now plastered on his face. "Yes please, I would like that very much."

She guided him to the pillar and swiftly walked through it. The boy followed. "Whoa! This is so cool!" He exclaimed.

"What's your name? I mean, you must be a muggle-born if you didn't know how to get through the barrier, right?"

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. I just found out that I'm a halfblood, and that my parents were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Violet shook Harry's outstretched hand. "Violet Parr. Nice to meet you Harry." She knew who he was of course. Everyone did. He's the boy who lived for Christ's sake! Then again, her family was pretty famous too.

They continued to talk about their family for a few minutes. Their conversation was interrupted however, as they had to get onto the Hogwarts Express. "We can chat on the train. Hurry up before all of the good seats are gone!" She shouted as she ran to the Hogwarts Express.

Soon enough she had found an empty compartment for Harry and herself to sit and chat in.

"So Harry, what house do you think that you'll be in?" Violet exclaimed.

"What are the houses?" The black haired boy questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Well, first there is-" Her train of thought was disrupted as the door to the compartment opened suddenly, revealing a red haired boy. _A Weasley._ She thought as he started to walk towards them. With the red hair and green eyes, it was kinda hard to miss.

"Can I sit here? There are no other open compartments." He said as he made a move to sit down. Harry nodded, and they all engaged in conversation.

"I'm Ron Weasley, who are you guys?" The boy said as he made pointing gestures.

The purple eyed girl sighed. "Violet. Violet Parr." Ron's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he heard her name.

"A-As in first wizarding family to ever exist, Parr? Most noble family in Wizarding Britain, Parr?"

She nodded. Last thing that she needed was another wide-eyed weirdo ogling over her family name.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." Ron looked as if he was going to faint.

"The Harry Potter?! Do you have the scar?"

Harry nodded and pulled up his hair, revealing a lightning shaped scar.

"Anyway, as I was saying. The houses are-" She was once again interrupted by the compartment doors opening, this time revealing a bushy haired girl with brown eyes.

"Excuse me," She started. "Have you seen a toad? Neville has lost his."

"No." Potter stated bluntly.

"Well, thanks anyway. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She then walked out of the small compartment, shutting the doors on her way out.

Violet sighed, and continued with what she was saying. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be sorted based upon your personality traits. For example, Gryffindors are brave and ambitious. Hufflepuffs are loyal and compassionate. Ravenclaws are smart and logical. And Slytherins are-"

"EVIL!" Ron shouted abruptly, "Slytherins are evil bastards."

The black haired girl was insulted. Not only was her entire family in Slytherin, but that was the house that she was hoping to get into herself. "Don't pay him any mind Harry. Slytherins are known for being sly and cunning. Not evil." She shot the red head a look. "Besides, that's the house that I want to be in. What about you?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I think that I want to be in Slytherin too."

Ron looked at them as if they were crazy. "Really? You guys want to be in Slytherin? Shame. I really thought that we could be friends." He then walked out of the compartment, not saying a word to either of them.

"Wow. The only evil bastard here is him." She stated with a laugh.

They were getting closer to Hogwarts, so the duo had to get changed into their robes. The train soon came to a stop, and they exited, only to be greeted by hundreds of boats.

"Well blimey! If it isn't 'arry Potter. And 'oo is your friend?" Said a giant with a long beard. Violet knew him as Hagrid. The gatekeeper of Hogwarts.

"Oh. This is my friend Violet. Violet Parr."

Hagrid's eyes visibly widened. "Well, nice to meet ya Parr. Name's Rubeus 'agrid. But most people just call me 'agrid."

She smiled and walked over to the boats that all of the first years were supposed to board. Harry and her got onto the same boat, as well as three other people. One of them being the girl from earlier. Hermione Granger. She assumed that the girl was a muggle-born due to the name.

The trio talked until they reached their destination. Hermione and Harry looked starstruck, while Violet just rolled her eyes. She had seen Hogwarts before, it wasn't that big of a deal.

They all got off of the boat and approached the large castle. "Wow! It's so much bigger than I thought it would be!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked to the great hall. It really was huge though.

The friends walked into the crowd of first years in the great hall. Everyone was talking so it was extremely loud and hard to hear. After a few minutes of this, the hat that was placed upon the stool in the front of the hall burst out in song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall applauded as the Sorting Hat finished it's song. Violet could even see Professor Snape clapping.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The list went on and on, until she reached a familiar name. "Forrester, Penny!"

* * *

**PENNY POV**

Professor McGonagall finally stepped up and said her name. It was about time! She walked up to the sorting hat and slowly put it on her head.

_'Ah yes. A kind and loyal soul. I know exactly where to put you.'_

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" **The hat screamed as she took it off of her head. The brown haired girl walked down to the Hufflepuff table and engaged in conversation with her housemates. It was too bad that she couldn't sit with her friends Hiro and Wilbur, as they weren't sorted yet. She missed Violet. That girl would always be by her side, even when she wasn't being the best friend.

It was too bad that she wasn't magical. Penny had only just found out herself that she was a witch this summer, when her letter came. Apparently, she was a 'muggle-born'. A witch born of non-magical parents. She was excited to go to Hogwarts, but sad that she would have to leave her bestfriends. And with Violet leaving for that boarding school that she had to go to, the brown eyed girl didn't want to leave the two boys by themselves.

That all changed when she had gotten onto the train. She was searching for an empty compartment when she found the boys there chatting. They caught up and talked about how excited they were to attend Hogwarts. The trio would miss Violet, obviously. But they saw this as an opportunity to make new friends.

"Goyle, Crabbe!" And, "Granger, Hermione!" Were called, and they were both put in Slytherin. Then there it was. "Hamada, Hiro!"

Soon enough, Hiro was sitting right next to her at the Hufflepuff table. Two sorted, one to go.

But just when Penny was just about to ask Hiro a question, McGonagall shouted an all too familiar name. "Parr, Violet."

* * *

**VIOLET POV**

Violet strode up the aisle. With every step feeling more and more confident. She had to be in Slytherin, she just had to.

The girl slowly picked up the hat and placed it on her head. '_Wow. A Parr. The first wizarding family to ever exist. __You're loyal, yet strong and brave. You have a thirst for knowledge, but you're very laid back and down to earth. You can be extremely sly and cunning, but you have self esteem issues, causing you to fail at believing in yourself. I know exactly where to put you.'_

**"SLYTHERIN!" **

The entire table of Slytherins applauded. She could hear their whispers even from the pedestal. "_We got a Parr!" "Wow! A Parr!" "Isn't The House of Parr like, the purest wizarding family ever?" _The girl sighed. She wished that they would accept her for her. Not for her bloodline.

"Hey! Vi! Over here!" She heard from across the table. It was her cousin, Draco. "Come sit by me!"

She swiftly walked over to her cousin and sat down in the empty chair beside him. On her opposite side was Hermione. "Draco! I haven't seen you since last month!" She said as she hugged the blonde boy.

They took a few minutes to catch up until another familiar name was called. "Potter, Harry."

After a moment of silence as the sorting hat was placed upon Harry's head, it finally called out. **"SLYTHERIN!"**

Harry came to the table and took the seat right in front of her. "Hey Violet! I'm so glad that we got into the same house."

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Talking about the house they were in eased Violet's mind. Ever since McGonagall called Penny and Hiro's name, that was all she could think about. It couldn't be a coincidence, but it was possible that her friends were all muggle-borns. A few minutes later, Wilbur's name was called. This couldn't be happening. She had spent the entire summer dreading the day that she would have to leave them, but now she didn't have to leave them at all!

If only she could find a way to talk to them...


End file.
